·Cuando la tierra debería tragarte·
by GMarian
Summary: Es en ese momento en el que estás con la persona que te gusta y das ese paso tan importante, es ahí cuando alguien entra y quieres que te trague la tierra o que aquel tarado desaparezca. Intentos frustrados de mis dos parejas preferidas de GT. Hoy: Pan Son. T/M & G/B.


**CUANDO DESEAS QUE LA TIERRA TE TRAGUE.**

* * *

><p><strong>El primero<strong>.

_"¡Otra vez no!_"

* * *

><p>La noche estaba virtuosamente silenciosa, la luz de la luna era la única que parecía resplandecer los puntos más vigentes, y también formaba algunas sombras. La Capsule Corp. brillaba majestuosamente, las luces decorativas y el hermoso jardín demostraban el exquisito gusto de su propietaria, la bella Bulma Brief. Era una velada hermosa, no cabía duda, y lo único que se podía escuchar eran las risas de los alegres y el silencio de los callados.<p>

Vegeta observaba con odio a Goku, o _Kakaroto_; como él lo llamaba, pues estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, donde el jefe debía sentarse; donde él debía estar sentado. Milk se había reído al escuchar los celos de Vegeta, y Bulma lo había llamado egoísta, por lo que ahora se encontraba callado, a un costado de la mesa, con la mirada clavada e su enemigo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

La familia de Gohan, Videl y Pan, estaban por la mitad de la mesa. Gohan conversaba alegremente con Piccolo, mientras este le sonreía orgullosamente. Videl estaba cuidando a Pan, la pequeña de ocho años, mientras intentaba que comiera un poco de la verdura. Más allá estaba Krillin, intentando controlar al Maestro Roshi y sus comentarios que no debían ser escuchados. La hermosa Dieciocho permanecía callada, y con el semblante serio mientras Yamcha, frente a ella, la miraba con rencor.

Bulma, junto a Milk, iban y venían con platos y comida, aunque también estaban siendo ayudadas por los sumamente efectivos robots de Bulma. La mamá de Bulma estaba regando las plantas con una sonrisa afable mientras saludaba con cariño a su bonita nieta, Bra; quien no quería saber nada con tocar la tierra y ensuciar su hermosa vestimenta de aquella noche.

Y en ese momento apareció Goten, Bra fue la que lo miró como si fuera su héroe. El chico de cabellos despeinados estaba buscando casi con desesperación a su mejor amigo, miró por todos lados y bufó exasperado. Bra se acercó a él con cautela y no pudo evitar intentar arreglarse aún más su hermosa cabellera.

— ¿Buscas a alguien, Goten? —preguntó.

Son parecía recién darse cuenta de la presencia de la hermanita menor de quién buscaba. Estaba un poco aburrido, acababa de investigar hasta debajo de las paredes en busca de Trunks y aún no lo encontraba. Tal vez Bra podía ayudarlo, o quizás ella sabe el paradero de su hermano...

— ¿Viste a Trunks? —esperanzado, aunque no tanto, fue lo primero que dijo.

—No —contestó, amarga. Esperaba un saludo al menos cordial de su parte, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

Si Goten tuviera un poco más de tacto con las personas, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Bra ya estaba enfadada, pero no. La agarró por los hombros y le sonrió de forma efusiva.

— ¡Gracias Bra! Avísame si lo encuentras —Goten salió nuevamente en la búsqueda, dejando a Bra con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Había intentado dar con el ki de su amigo, pero le fue imposible; Trunks parecía estar fuera de la galaxia y cada vez le preocupaba más. Si mal no recordaba, hace algunos días su amigo le había dicho una fórmula para que los demás no pudieran percibirlo; pero Goten estaba segurísimo de que Trunks le había dicho que nunca lo había puesto en práctica ya que era muy difícil. ¿Pero por qué razón Trunks tendría que esconderse?

Goten pasó junto a la mesa en donde ya se estaba comenzando a servir los aperitivos, por más hambre que tuviera deseaba encontrar a Trunks; en especial para saber por qué se estaba escabullendo de él de esa manera. Esa misma tarde su mejor amigo había insistido tanto en que viniera a la noche que Goten esperaba encontrarse con un juego nuevo o algo más, y resulta que Trunks lo dejaba "plantado".

— ¡Oye, tío! —sonó una pequeña voz. Goten agachó la cabeza y vio a su pequeña sobrina con un helado y una sonrisa victoriosa.

Pan tenía ocho años, era muy pequeña pero demasiado fuerte, le encantaba pelear y tenía un carácter bastante bipolar, sin embargo Goten la apreciaba un montón. Era muy pequeña para llevarse bien con Bra, quien tenía trece años y solía tratarla como una más de sus bebés falsos, tampoco podía establecer una relación de amistad seria con Marron; quién tenía casi dieciséis, pero la rubia era tan dulce que siempre le seguía los juegos que la pequeña pedía.

—Ey, enana —dijo Goten, agachándose. Pan le sacó la lengua y le escupió accidentalmente un poco de helado— ¡No hagas eso!

— ¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa y su paleta helada casi derretida, mientras Goten se limpiaba con ganas el rostro un poco pegajoso.

—No, no, no —dijo ella, a modo de canto— ¡Pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo!

"_Genial_" pensó Goten, de una forma un tanto irónica. Es que Pan tomaba todo demasiado a pecho, a pesar de ser sólo una pequeña niña. Para ella muy pocas cosas eran un juego, la mayoría era un reto que debía ganarlo sí o sí. Para Goten, Pan era la viva imagen de su madre, Milk. Los mismos ojos, los mismos rasgos faciales y esa actitud de "nunca me rendiré" siempre presente. Era una niña encantadora, que sin dudas traería problemas.

—Está bien, Pan... —ella no pareció notar el desgano en su voz. Goten se levantó y le revolvió los cabellos oscuros— Pero no vayas a hacerte daño.

— ¿Yo, hacerme daño? ¡No bromees tío! —dijo, mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a correr sigilosamente.

Goten observó como la pequeña desaparecía cerca del vivero de la Señora Bulma, se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo jaló. De seguro Videl lo reprocharía, y aún más Milk. En especial Pan, si es que se llegaba a lastimar. En ese momento sonó su celular, se lo sacó del bolsillo y esperó que fuera Trunks. Sin embargo era Bra, quién parecía haber sacado su número de algún lado.

—_Goten, creo que ya sé donde está_...

[ **· **]

Marron bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos, estaba sonrojada y esperaba que no se notara tanto. Tenía el abrigo de Trunks sobre sus hombros y estaba sentada sobre una de las bancas de aquel precioso lugar el cual Trunks le estaba enseñando. Sin dudas Bulma tenía un buen gusto, y sabía cuidar las flores, aunque Trunks siempre dijo que su abuela era la especialista en ello y que Bulma solía realizar algunos artefactos que le ayudaran; el vivero era tan grande que Marron comprendía que aquello era necesario.

Las rosas, los tulipanes y especialmente los lirios eran lo que más relucía en el espacio en el que ahora estaban, según Trunks era la "Zona L", la preferida de Bulma. Trunks apareció nuevamente, se había ido hace unos segundos y ahora volvía con una flor entre sus manos.

—Es una margarita —le dijo, mientras se la daba a forma de obsequio.

Marron se sonrojó aún más y extendió una mano para agarrar la bellísima flor. Le agradeció con una sonrisa y tragó saliva al momento en que Trunks se sentaba junto a ella. Era demasiado guapo, con esa camisa y esos pantalones tenía un aire a adulto que su edad no podía cambiar. A pesar de tener solo unos diecisiete años Trunks demostraba que no tenía inteligencia y aspecto para llevar la empresa por el paso de los años, Bulma no estaba equivocada en ello, aunque Vegeta lo solía llamar de formas menospreciada por no seguir entrenando como se debía.

—Que hermoso lugar... —susurró ella, sin poder evitarlo. Lo había dicho varias veces en lo que iba la noche, pero es que de sólo revolear sus ojos por allí volvía a sorprenderse ante tanta belleza.

La fuerte luz de la luna, blanquecina y brillante, llenaba el lugar armoniosamente. Trunks miraba embelesado a Marron, a quien la luz parecía hacerla aún más hermosa. Sus facciones perfectas y el frágil cuerpo que contenía su chaqueta hacían que el joven se acalorara. Esos ojos celestes brillaban con tanta intensidad que la luna debía tener celos.

¿Cuántas veces habían hablado bien? Cinco, o seis, y comenzaron hace unos meses, apenas tres. La realidad era que cuando Marron era pequeña, Goten y Trunks solían tomarla para sus bromas. Es que ella era tan inocente y pequeña que llamaba la intención inmediata de aquella dupla explosiva, ella no solía defenderse como Pan lo haría ahora. Marron era tan tierna que logró hacer a Goten desistir de las bromas, pero Trunks se había enojado por ello. Luego de la infancia de la rubia, pocas veces la había visto, y cada vez ella se iba formando más hermosa.

¿Quién diría que aquella rubia pequeña y llorona se convertiría en tan belleza? Dejaba sin aire, era un pecado, sin dudas Trunks había quedado encantado. Pero realmente le llamó la atención hace unos meses atrás, exactamente tres, cuando la familia de Krillin y la suya parecía volver a retomar el contacto gracias a un trabajo que tenían en la misma Capital.

Lo recordaba a la perfección, Goten había estado muy chistoso ese día y había molestado a Marron sin cesar durante toda la noche. Bra, quien propuso la idea de mirar una película, había preparado todo el living de una forma en la que Trunks dudó si ella realmente lo hizo; por lo genera, Bra no movía un dedo por los demás. Marron parecía aceptar cada broma molesta de Goten, quién ya había dicho a Trunks que le parecía que estaba muy buena. Hasta que Goten metió unos pares de palomitas en el escote de la rubia y ella pareció molestarse de tal forma que le pegó. Sí, Marron Jinzo pegando a Goten Son. Por Kami, fue impresionante como la mano de la rubia impactó en la mejilla del morocho y éste salía desprendido del sillón. A Trunks le gustó esa actitud, y desde entonces Goten había entendido que respetaba a Marron, sí o sí.

—Creo que la comida ya debe estar... —comentó. Trunks dejó de mirarla al ver que se puso nerviosa, no la culpaba— Será mejor que vayamos, mamá se pondrá furiosa.

Trunks asintió, pero no se movió. En cuanto vio que ella sí se levantó y comenzaba a caminar, supo que tenía que hacer algo en ese mismo momento. Era la noche, por fin había aprendido a ocultar su ki para que Goten ni nadie interfiriera; porque ya lo había intentado, ya quería haber estado a solas con ella pero simplemente no pudo gracias a la actitud hiperactiva de su mejor amigo.

Marron se detuvo cuando la mano de Trunks agarró la suya, se giró y le miró, sin saber que esperar. No era tan inocente, sabía que Trunks la miraba de forma muy distinta a como era antes y que le gustaba. A pesar de tener quince años, nunca había besado a nadie, y tampoco había querido; excepto una sola vez. Pero ahora era tan irreal, no podía creer que Trunks parecía quererla...

—Eh, Marron... —el parecía nervioso, se lo notaba en su voz, en sus movimientos y en que su palma de la mano estaba mojada— Yo... Yo quiero...

Estaban tan cerca, o al menos Marron creía eso. Para Trunks estaban demasiado lejos, tenía que acercarse. Pero la realidad era distinta, ellos sí estaban cerca, ni tanto ni lo suficiente, sólo cerca; y eso, bastaba. Trunks se adelantó apenas un paso y puso todo su nervioso peso en un pie y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Ahora sí que estaban cerca. Marron, a comparación de Trunks, era bajita, aunque tampoco era una modelo de un metro ochenta. Levantaba el rostro de manera confusa, parecía no querer hacerlo para ocultarse y al mismo tiempo que quería para poder seguir mirándolo y dándole, tal vez, un silencioso sí.

Trunks tenía experiencia, para qué mentir, siempre había sido considerado guapo para el sexo opuesto y eso le había servido de mucho, porque su carácter no era precisamente el de un adulador que sabe cómo conquistar a unas chicas con unas palabras. Pero Marron... nunca había estado tan nervioso. Y por Kami, era sólo un beso. ¿Sólo un beso? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Marcaría algo más? Era diferente, demasiado a las demás chicas con las que había estado, principalmente porque ya no saltó a su boca, secundariamente porque era más chica que él... Ya basta, tenía que animarse de una vez por todas. Y claro, si a los demás le estaba costando encontrarlos a Trunks en ese momento le estaba costando respirar.

— ¿Te puedo besar?

Y las palabras salieron de la boca, de la menos esperada. Trunks levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Vaya, sabía que Marron era tímida, aunque a veces parecía sacar una parte de su personalidad que era completamente extraña a la que de verdad tenía. Por ejemplo, con esas tres palabras. Trunks miraba a Marron, a su aspecto angelical y sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada preciosa. No... de esos labios carnosos y pequeños no pudo haber salido esa pregunta. Y no porque no quisiera, si no porque aún no podía asimilarlo.

Y no saben qué pasó. Pero se cansaron de esperar, ambos, sí. Y al mismo tiempo, al exacto, posiblemente. Porque no se podía decidir quién de los dos había arrancado una ruta corta a toda velocidad para llegar a la boca del otro. No tenían idea, y con sinceridad ni siquiera les interesaba en ese momento.

¿Qué se puede sentir? Es difícil de explicar, es como un arrebato de emociones en un sólo segundo que se extiende a minutos, ¿horas? no; pero es difícil comprender el verdadero tiempo en el que se puede seguir moviendo los labios, o no hacerlo, y disfrutarlo con un poco de miedo; como en el caso de Marron. O como en el caso de Trunks, que en ese momento quiero saltar de felicidad porque todavía no lo cree pero no desea ni un poco separarse de los tibios, suaves y exquisitos labios de Marron.

Marron se había quedado con los brazos bajo el buzo que aún estaba sobre sus hombros, con las palmas muy abiertas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Trunks, en cambio, estaba comenzando a acomodar sus manos en la pequeñísima cintura de Marron, tenía una silueta increíble y querría pasar su mano por todos lados, pero tenía que esperar. La atrajo de a poco, sin querer asustarla, y en mientras tanto Marron parecía haber perdido aún más la vergüenza de la que ya poco quedaba; sus manos se fueron hacia los brazos de Trunks, ascendieron a ciegas hasta el cuello y el cabello sedoso del joven guerrero.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido fuerte, de algo cayéndose seguido de unos cuantos más; todos de porcelana. Un "_Yuuuggg_" eterno y chillón salió de detrás de una de las mesas que contenía los fertilizantes y demás cosas para las plantas. Marron y Trunks se separaron al instante, se corrieron un poco, y pudieron visualizar una pequeña silueta. La rubia tenía los brazos nuevamente a sus costados, pero Trunks no había abandonado su cintura.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! —gritó Pan, y no era por el fertilizante que tenía en sus cabellos— ¡Se estaban besando! ¡Wacala! ¡Eso es asqueroso...! ¡Tío Goten, tío Goten! ¡Marron y Trunks estaban haciendo cochinadas!

Cuando Goten apareció con Bra detrás, Trunks supo que su suerte era pésima. Marron parecía estar roja, incluso más que otras veces y se había alejado de Trunks al instante. Bra sonrió mucho y cruzó sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar a Marron de forma pícara. Goten parecía sorprendido, mientras intentaba entender los gritos chillones de una Pan histérica por estar mojada y acabar de ver a ellos "_¡Haciendo lo mismo que mamá y papá!_".

Trunks solo pudo dejar caer su cabeza, y pensar que otra vez no le podía estar ocurriendo eso. ¿Acaso siempre lo iban a interrumpir de esa manera? Se imaginó intentando con Marron un nuevo beso y a ese trío de torpes apareciendo de la nada, miró a la rubia y supo que no importaba, o al menos no tanto. Porque definitivamente Marron vale la pena.

[ **· **]

Videl tenía el semblante fruncido por la furia, y estaba caminando delante de los cuatro con seguridad y rigidez. Bulma la miraba desde un costado, no le gustaba la actitud mandante que esa mujer quería adoptar en su casa y mucho menos contra sus hijos y sus mejores amigos. Krillin estaba siendo retenido por un Gohan que intentaba censurar la escena en vano, mientras que Pan estaba tranquila junto a su abuelito. Milk miraba con recelo a cada paso que daba Videl, le gustaría poder retar a su hijo por mandar a una niña a buscar a un par de chicos en la edad de las hormonas.

Bra se miraba las uñas, nunca le había caído demasiado bien Videl e ignorarla ya era parte de su organismo. Goten parecía un poco acongojado, miraba a Trunks pidiendo disculpas silenciosas. Goten estaba entre Marron y Trunks, y junto a Marron estaba Bra que demostraba que la situación no le importaba en lo más mínimo cada vez con más ironía.

— ¿Cómo se atreven? —dijo, entre tantas palabras incoherentes— Es pequeña, tiene ocho años, jamás me he besado con su padre frente a ella.

—Videl —Bulma dio unos pasos antes de que Trunks contestara, su hijo podía ser bastante maleducado a la hora de contestar paranoias—, no volverán a hacerlo. Ya está chicos, pueden levantarse e ir a jugar.

Bra largó un suspiro largo, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su preciosa falda.

—Por fin.

Goten intentó levantarse y seguir los pasos de la princesa, pero le fue inútil gracias al dedo acusador que Videl colocó en su frente en ese momento. Su mirada no era exactamente la dulce que Bulma había impuesto que pusiera con un sólo guiño.

—Te sientas, tu culpa es que Pan se haya puesto tan nerviosa —cruzó sus brazos—, explícate. ¿Por qué mi hija estaba sola en un lugar como ese?

"_En donde hay flores..._" dijo Trunks, irónico, estaba cansándose de la situación y de la cabellera estrepitosa de Goten que no dejaba mirar a Marron.

—Eh... Este... yo —Goten miró a su madre en busca de ayuda. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero pronto pareció querer proteger a su _pequeño_.

—Videl, estoy segura de que Pan no se hubiera encontrado con esa situación si no fuera por tu culpa —dijo Milk, dando unos pasos al frente y poniéndose entre ella y Bulma.

Marron y Trunks levantaron las cejas al mismo momento, "esa situación" sólo era un pequeño beso; nada que en la televisión o en el parque no se pudiera ver, estaban exagerando demasiado.

— ¿Mí culpa? —Videl se sonrojó de la furia— ¿Por qué sería mi culpa?

—Porque podrías comportarte como una verdadera madre y cuidar a tu hija —bramó, colocó sus brazos en jarras—. Cuando yo crié a Gohan él jamás salió de mi vista, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo con mi nieta. ¡Goten siempre ha estado bien cuidado a pesar de que su padre nunca estuvo para él! Creció fuerte, sano, y es un niño bien educado...

Marron giró la cabeza al ver un destello de cabellera rubia en uno de los costados. Su madre estaba recostada sobre la pared, tenía el semblante muy serio. Marron tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sabía que su padre estaba haciendo un poco de escándalo por enterarse de que su hija había estado besándose con alguien. Dieciocho, inesperadamente, le sonrió un poco y volvió a girar su rostro hacia un costado, en donde apareció Vegeta.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —gruñó, mirando a Milk que seguía dando su regaño a Videl.

—Están haciendo escándalo porque Pan vio a Trunks y a Marron besándose, —dijo Bulma, sin darle mucha importancia.

Vegeta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por una milésima de segundo. Su ceño fruncido apareció de inmediato, los jóvenes dejaron de prestarle atención a las dos mujeres que discutían. Los puños de Vegeta se cerraron firmemente y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que parecía ir a romperse.

— Mi hijo... —gruñó, con los dientes apretados. Poco a poco Trunks, e incluso Goten, se fueron hundiendo en el sillón— ¡Con la hija de una androide y un terrícola!

Y si habían temido de Videl, o de Krillin y Milk, en algún momento... de seguro mojaron sus pantalones gracias a Vegeta y al escándalo que armó.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**=)**

¡Hola chicas! Les traigo este nuevo fic. No es que vaya a dejar los otros dos (siempre es bueno hacer aclaraciones xD), pero cuando la musa me viene y me gusta como queda definitivamente lo subo acá, después de todo es un lugar en donde las críticas te ayudan a mejorar, o tienen que hacerlo. Espero me puedan decir qué les pareció, si entendieron el summary se darán cuenta de que tratará, más o menos, de los momentos frustrados de Marron y Trunks pero los pondré con mucho humor, espero que se haya logrado al menos un poco de diversión. Yo no odio a Pan, como muchas otras TrunksxMarron, pero es un personaje que no es de mi agrado y culpo a GT por ello, por eso estoy intentando ver a una Pan que mostraron en DBZ e intentar hacerla un poco más querible de mi punto de vista; pero aún así, no puedo pensar en que Trunks la tocaría, ni con un palo; y no es por la edad. Bueno, me fui de las ramas, disculpen. Como les dije con anterioridad, enserio me gustaría poder leer sus comentarios, ya es un simple consuelo saber que alguien lo leyó y fue capas de tomarse su tiempo para dejarme un comentario; no importa que tan largo, ni que tan calificativo sea, enserio. Saludos, nos leemos pronto, las quiero muchísimo =).

**P.D:** _¡Tengo el primer capítulo de "Tuyos son mis deseos" a punto de terminar =D_.


End file.
